Emergency Blake
by IBurn
Summary: Bumblebee, one-shot. Yang was certain that it was a lucky day for her - until she embarrassed herself in front of this hot girl. But, maybe that would lead to a happy ending? Normal life AU, please review.


**Just an idea I had when I was reading 'Tamen de Gushi'.**

 **It's a nice shoujo ai manhwa, go check it out, it's really cute!**

 **This is a normal life AU.**

 **Please support me on Pa/treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Emergency Blake**

Yang Xiao Long had always wanted to be an independent woman.

When she turned seventeen, her parents had agreed on letting her live on her own.

Currently she lived in a cheap apartment that was pretty far away from Beacon High School. She had no choice because it was the only apartment available that was _not_ overpriced. She had some savings from the part time job she worked during last summer so she wouldn't have to worry about the rent for almost half a year.

On her birthday her sister and her rich girlfriend (yes Yang was pretty jealous because her baby sister had a girlfriend before she did) had saved up some money to gift her a bicycle. It was painted black and yellow, two of Yang's favorite colors – so she had taken the chance to name it 'Bumblebee'.

Her usual routine on weekdays including waking up extra early in the morning, joining her friends who always waited for her near the junction and then cycling to the school together.

Both her best friends, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias knew about her sexuality – she liked both men and women. They never judged or made fun of her; they just treated her like a normal person, which made Yang really glad of having friends like them.

It was one fine morning. The temperature wasn't too high; in fact it was pretty comfortable as Yang walked to the parking spot for bicycles just outside the apartment. She could feel the gentle cooling breeze blew by occasionally and had decided that today would be a lucky day.

She hoped on Bumblebee, cycling towards the usual junction as she hummed happy tunes.

Soon she saw yellow and blue, so she just cycled past them and yelled.

"Morning guys, last one to reach school has to buy us lunch!"

"Hey, no fair, blondie!" Sun shouted as he started to cycle after Yang.

"Whoa, be cool man!" Neptune followed closely behind them.

The journey from her apartment to Beacon took around twenty minutes on bicycle. However it would be way shorter if Yang cycled hard.

Like what she was doing at the moment.

"Must, win, them!" She mumbled to herself as she took a turn.

There was a bus stop nearby her school and as she cycled past it, a particular girl had caught her attention. Yang couldn't see her face clearly but she was definitely a beauty.

She was tall, although a little bit shorter than the blonde; she had black hair that reached the middle of her back and a black-colored ribbon on her head. Judging from the uniform she was wearing, she studied at the all-girl school just beside Beacon. She seemed to be waiting for someone as she kept looking at her watch, thus facing downwards, making Yang unable to have a good look at her face.

 _Looks like she just got down from the bus. Must be waiting for her friend to walk together into the school. Sighs, girls from all-girl school are so clingy. Imma tease her a bit, Sun and Nep are pretty far behind anyway._

With that, Yang slowed down greatly and whistled to the girl. The girl then heard the whistle and had lifted her head to locate the source.

She was wearing a pair of glasses and beyond it was a pair of magnificent amber eyes – which had made contact with Yang's very own lilac.

The blonde's plan to wink at her and make lewd gestures had failed.

Because whoever that girl was, she was absolutely _flawless._

It made Yang forgot how to breathe for a moment.

She gulped and realized that her feet were still cycling. Her nervousness had caused her to paddle even faster; she quickly moved her sight away from the girl back to the front.

And she saw a pillar.

Approximately three feet away from her current location.

 _Holy Dust!_

She cursed as she slammed the emergency brake, but the velocity was too high and even if she stopped, the momentum continued to carry on as she knocked _directly_ into the pillar. She was launched forward and landed on the ground with a yelp as Bumblebee crashed.

It was lucky for Yang that it was still early and that not much people were present to witness such embarrassing scene.

Her two friends however had seen the entire incident and were laughing like hell as they cycled past her.

"Looks like Sun and Nep are winning the game, blondie!" Sun smirked as Neptune and he got down from their bicycle, walking smugly towards Beacon which wasn't far away.

Silently cursing herself she got up, her body covered in dirt, bruises and cuts. She sighed and picked up the ruined Bumblebee, pushing it while walking towards her school. She heard movement behind her and a whisper of 'are you okay', probably from that girl she was trying to tease.

But she was far too embarrassed to face the girl – she was certain that the girl thought of her as an idiot who slammed into a pillar trying to mock people.

So she quickened her pace to the school.

#

"Ouch! Hey be gentler!" Yang squeaked when the nurse helped her to disinfect her wounds.

"I heard what happened this morning." The nurse adjusted her sunglasses, "You totally deserve this."

"Hey! It was an accident, okay?" The blonde grumbled.

"But it's good too, you can skip the first three periods." The nurse handed her a few band-aids.

"Honestly Coco? You giving me three periods off?" Yang's eye shone like a diamond upon hearing that.

"Yes blondie." Coco smirked, "I'm bored here alone anyway."

"Why thank you~" The blonde giggled.

A knock was heard on the door then; Yang had quickly faked being in pain as she sat on the bed while Coco went to open it.

It turned out to be Neptune.

"Hey Coco."

"Hey Nep. Visiting blondie?"

"Yeah. Just wanna make sure she's okay."

Coco then led the boy to Yang who was still faking pain on the bed.

"Really?" Neptune rolled his eyes, "Your acting is terrible."

"Oh, hi Nep." Yang stopped the whining and grinned.

"You okay?"

"Yep. I'm gonna be here for the first three periods. Tell the teachers will ya? Just say…I have a minor concussion."

"Pft." He waved his hand, "Leave it to me. I gotta go, have fun, ladies."

"He left." Coco said.

"Yeah."

"So tell me more about that girl."

"W…what?"

"Oho, a girl who can make the mighty Yang Xiao Long smashed into a pillar just by being there? She's definitely something. Come tell me blondie, or I'll make sure you attend the classes."

Yang gulped.

#

Aside from the endless 'are you okay?' from both her classmates _and_ teachers, the day had gone by peacefully. Sun and Neptune had to stay back at school for club activities, so that left the blonde alone to go home today.

She breathed out a long sigh when she saw Bumblebee's condition clearly; she was so in rush she didn't inspect the bicycle during the morning.

Bumblebee was totally wrecked. There was no way she could ride her (Bumblebee was a lady) back to her apartment without getting her butt stabbed by the deformed seat, so her only option was to take the bus.

Slowly she went to the bus stop this morning and prayed so hard that she wouldn't run into that girl this morning.

But she did.

The girl was standing there, obviously waiting for the bus alone. She moved a bit and saw Yang, her eyebrows furrowed.

 _And I told myself today was a lucky day._

She came to a halt upon having eye-contact with the black-haired girl. Her legs moved on their own as she turned around, ready to flee from the scene. She didn't want the girl to laugh at her – because she might be…well, she might have a crush on that girl.

Or else she wouldn't be so embarrassed because the girl had seen her slamming into a pillar, right?

So she took off.

But ultimately failed, because she tripped over her own foot and fell, _again._

 _Gah, how many times do I have to make myself look like an idiot in front of her!?_

She was so flustered she couldn't even control her own legs.

 _Stupid legs! I raised you up and gave you food and this is how you pay me back?!_

After giving her legs a good scolding she tried to get up, but froze when she heard giggle behind her.

She recognized the voice – it was that girl.

The crowd was amused when Yang fell, but had lost interest really fast because the bus had arrived. They didn't even line up; everyone just rushed to the bus.

"You alright?"

 _What a sassy voice. Dust, I think I really like her._

"Y…yeah."

The girl had offered her a hand and she accepted it as she helped her up.

"Sorry for…that." Yang scratched her head.

"Why are you apologizing?" The girl smiled, "Are you really fine? That was rather a nasty fall."

"Uh, the morning one was _worse_. Like, really."

The girl chuckled as they both walked to the bus stop, sitting on the bench waiting for the next bus to arrive. The massive crowd had cleared up and they were the only ones left there.

"Sorry for making you miss your bus." Yang said.

"It's fine." The girl simply replied.

 _Which is good, because I get to talk to you._

Yang smirked.

"Say…" The girl turned to Yang, "What were you trying to do this morning?"

"Uh…" Yang blushed, "Well…I was trying to mess with ya."

The girl tilted her head.

"Umm…I thought I saw a pretty girl so…so my body just acted before my brain." She scratched her head.

The girl blushed upon hearing that.

"If…if you don't mind…can we uh…can we be friends?" Yang had to use up all her energy just to squeeze out a sentence.

"Sure."

 _Huh? So easy?_

"My name is Blake." The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Yang. Nice to meet you!" Yang took her hand while returning the smile.

Then they heard whistles coming from the direction of Beacon.

Sun and Neptune had cycled past them; the former giving Yang a thumbs-up while the latter gave her a wink.

Yang shot them a death glare but they had quickly run away before the blonde could do anything.

"I'm sorry, Blake. They're a bit…naughty sometimes." She turned to Blake, surprised to find the girl blushing.

Just when Yang's brain was about to explode of over-thinking how to end this awkward atmosphere between them, the bus had arrived.

 _Thank Dust!_

They both got onto the bus and had to stand because all the seats were taken. Naturally they went to the furthest place to enable the passenger to move in smoothly.

Both didn't say anything until the bus came to a halt suddenly.

Yang was slammed hard against the window on her back. She cursed this stupid emergency brake but soon felt something soft pressing against her body.

And that something evidently was Blake's body.

People starting coming in the bus like a freaking tsunami; the whole bus was so packed that they couldn't shift from their current position.

They were so close that Yang could literally feel her breath.

Apparently there was a discount at a market nearby for limited hour so the people were rushing there, resulting an extremely cramped bus.

"…Sorry Blake."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." Blake answered, her arms were grabbing the blonde's shoulder tightly; her face buried in her chest.

"Hey, Blake?"

"Yes?"

"I uh…I want to know if…if we can go out together…perhaps…in the future?"

She felt Blake's heart thumping real fast after hearing that as she shyly nodded.

"Wow! Thank you Blake! Looks like we've been brought together by an _emergency Blake._ " She exclaimed, unable to resist the urge of making a pun.

"Yang-"

 **#**

 **I'm sorry, I really suck at making puns.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading my story!**

 **I rushed this out in an hour, so please forgive me for any mistakes XD.**

 **Please review!**

 **Please support me on Pa/treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories!**


End file.
